


Sleepy Silent Nights

by fragileizy



Series: I Want That ASMR AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ASMR AU, Adrinette, Adrinette April 2019, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, That's right, adrienette - Freeform, i said: ASMR AU, into the rabbit hole we go!, rating might go up later, so we gotta raise the rating a bit higher than teens, soft fluff atm, the author attempts to do 30 chapters in one sitting, the author regrets not planning ahead for this, the author says simon says read all of it, we've got sex-puns in here and mentions of sex, you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileizy/pseuds/fragileizy
Summary: "Four months ago, being told that Adrien would’ve met his internet mutual over spilled coffee would have made him laugh. He hadn’t even supposed that they were in the same country-- least of all in the same city-- and least least of all that his brother was getting married to Marinette’s cousin. Such a small world."ASMnoiR and Lady Luck ASMR have a couple more videos to share!A series of short drabbles from my ASMR AU for Adrienette April 2019!





	1. Just A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_berry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/gifts).



> Eep! I'm back! This is great news!! I've missed writing for this au so much.....
> 
> This is a part of a series, by the way. If you want to know how we got to this point in the series, you should totally click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949326) to find out more about the AU. I promise promise /promise/ you're going to love it!
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with ASMR, and want to know more, I would suggest looking it up on youtube! There are many great videos for you to choose from! I will suggest [Latte ASMR](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQe2Y7V-C9bNMAcCJCBvzQQ) as she is my all-time favorite ASMRtist (I would literally die for her I'm not even kidding)! However, because there are so many good ones and ASMR is a personal experience, what works for me might not work for you. So I definitely suggest clicking around!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Just a Friend Taking Care of You ASMR [Soft-Spoken / Soft clicking noises / Tapping Noises / Relationship Progression Roleplay]

Description: Hi everyone! Welcome back to my channel! It’s been a while since we’ve last talked! I’ve missed all of you dearly. There wasn’t a week where I would be worried you all would yell at me for missing an entire month! But it’s okay now! We’re back in business! How exciting! In this video, I, your best friend-- or maybe  _ more _ than a friend-- will help you fall asleep after missing me for so long! It’s pretty fitting, isn’t it? I sure hope so! I think it’s a good way to start out after a hiatus! New videos starting  _ every _ week! Click here to open up the timestamps, and see all of the equipment I use!...

Pinned and Liked Comment on Lady Luck ASMR’s Video: ASMnoiR -  _ Does this mean that -we’re- more than friends, my Lady? >:3c -Your favorite cat ;3 (1 Reply) _

Reply from Lady Luck ASMR:  __ Shhh! Be careful! You might start the LadyNoir ship back up again!! You wouldn’t want that, would you? :laughter: -Your Lucky Charm <3  
  


* * *

 

Adrien was tired and lonely.

Freshly showered and hair damp, nearly injured from leaving the bathroom onto the marble flooring of the hotel room with bare feet and almost sending himself to heaven when he slipped on his left foot, face down on his bed and groaning in exhaustion.

Adrien was  _ tired. _

Tired and  _ lonely. _

Adrien hadn’t ever gotten the concept of how long three weeks were until he actually had something waiting for him back home that wasn’t Plagg. Plagg would usually stay in a pet hotel until Adrien would be back-- which wouldn’t be much of an issue because Plagg was the most adaptive cat on the planet and didn’t mind staying in new places. So Adrien didn’t bother with it too much. He called in once every three days to make sure that everything was okay, of course, but Plagg never gave too much trouble. The boarding staff usually would tell him that his pet was more than well adjusted to the leisure lifestyle that was treats and invigorating play. A well adjusted cat indeed.

However, Marinette had told him that it would be more than alright for Plagg to stay with her in her own apartment. She didn’t mind the black fur on her furniture-- unlike Adrien-- and enjoyed keeping Plagg company. Luckily, Plagg’s favorite person in the world seemed to be Marinette. Plagg always went up to Marinette first when the both of them showed up at Adrien’s apartment, both tired from the long day. Marinette, the sweetness that she was, always gave Plagg enough attention to satisfy, even if her eyes slipped close while she scratched the bottom of Plagg’s chin. Adrien knew that Plagg was in capable hands.

Being away from  _ Marinette, _ however, proved to be another ballgame entirely. Even if this  _ was _ business related and absolutely necessary if he wanted money. Adrien was still lonely. By now, he was more than accustomed to waking up in the same bed with Marinette, who always managed to have her hands in his hair throughout the night. He missed her ever-present warmth in his bed. God he was  _ lonely. _ And  _ exhausted. _ Exhausted from the day’s photoshoot. Even more exhausted from the late workout session Nathalie had requested he do before sleep at a local gym. Adrien felt like he was unraveling at the sockets of his limbs from how exhausted he was. He reasoned with himself that if he kept his eyes closed for longer than two seconds, he’d pass out and sleep. 

But loneliness  _ consumed _ him. Tightly. With two thick hands. And  _ squeezed. _

Three lonely, boring weeks filled with photos and people watching out of the corner of their eyes as Adrien would pose in certain positions for a long while. Three weeks of eating the bare minimum in front of his father’s calculating glare who took offense to him even blinking the wrong way. Four months ago, this would’ve been a normal for Adrien. This would’ve been-- dare he say--  _ expected. _ He would vent as much as he could to his brother Felix over the phone in between bathroom breaks, but it only helped so little. It was enough to make Adrien exhausted simply by thinking about how excruciating his lifework had been without him really realizing. Until Marinette had come along.

And reminded him that droning on with his life was not, in fact, the only option he had. He wondered, briefly, if this was what Felix had gone through before meeting Bridgette as well.

Adrien stared at the phone beside him on the bed that was his only company-- the home screen devoid of any activity other than a few email notifications and video recommendations. It was nearly midnight, and Marinette was fast asleep. Sweet, sweet Marinette. He hadn’t been able to talk to her at all during work, only sending spare texts when he had enough time and got enough wifi in the back corner of the studio. Adrien huffed to himself. This  _ sucked. _ He had half a mind of calling her just to hear her voice even for a little while, but Marinette got little sleep as it was. Between her work at the bakery and working on videos for her ASMR channel...

Who would have guessed that something so familiar-- nearly his entire life had been a constant train ride hopping from country to country to take blasted photos for his father’s new collections-- and usually benign and boring as going away from his house for shoots would suddenly be so uncomfortable for him? He missed Marinette’s  _ voice. _ He ached in disappointment. He grabbed his phone with a weak hand, bringing it closer to the side of his face that wasn’t hidden in the comforter underneath him, reading through their chat messages.

 

**BugPug:** hey kitty! you doing okay? Bri said that i’ve been looking miserable this entire day

**BugPug:** and that i’ve been sighing. like  __ crazy.  
  
**Kit-kat noir:** doing as well as i can missing you, bugaboo :( i probably look the same. my father caught me spacing out and he gave me a look that i don’t ever want to see again :sadcat:

**BugPug:** awh, i’m sorry little kitty

**BugPug:** it’ll be over soon, i promise.

**Kit-kat noir:** _ ehhhhhhhhhhh _ not fast enough!!! this week is going on for too  _ long _

**Kit-kat noir:** just a couple more days…..

**BugPug:** just a couple more days! we can do this! right, silly kitty?

 

**BugPug: [image sent] --27KB**

**BugPug:** officially closed up the bakery!! time to go home with all of this bread!

 

**BugPug:** made it home oh dear  _ god _ i love my  _ bed _

**BugPug: [video sent] --Duration 3:46m**

**BugPug:** Plagg misses you!

**BugPug:** well, i miss you too. duh. that’s obvious though.

 

**Kit-kat noir:** god i miss him so much.

**Kit-kat noir:** god i miss  _ you _ so much.

**Kit-kat noir:** i’m still at this shoot, can you believe this :rollseyes: i just wanna be hoooome!!!

 

**BugPug:** oh no!

**BugPug:** are you  _ still _ at the shoot?? D:

**BugPug:** time for me to turn in for the night, kitty. goodnight! we miss you!! and love you!! love you miss you!

**BugPug: [image sent] --27KB**

**BugPug:** we miss you >:’(

 

**Kit-kat noir:** just got back to the hotel X_X and i missed you by thirty minutes

**Kit-kat noir:** damn i have the worst of luck fuuuuck

**Kit-kat noir: [image sent] --50KB**

**Kit-kat noir:** look at these tiny little shampoo bottles……… they look like they were made for a tiny person like you >:3c

 

**Kit-kat noir: [image sent] --50KB**

**Kit-kat noir:** just showered!! :D do you like my messy hair? >:3c

 

**Kit-kat noir:** teeth brushed all squeaky clean ohohoho

 

Adrien sighed to himself, disappointed that the chat didn’t go down any further. His thumb attempted to scroll further, and he watched as the chat jumped back to it’s original spot. He sighed. Why was loneliness such a weird, distinct feeling for him? He groaned into the blankets underneath him. A smart, sensible man would put the phone down and attempt to get some sleep before the next round of shoots. But Adrien had never considered himself a sensible man. His thumb hovered over the call button, knowing that Marinette would probably answer if he did. The temptation was strong-- hearing Marinette’s groggy voice in his ear never stopped him from grinning in delight-- but he thought better of it. He would end up staying on the phone with her for far too long and that wouldn’t benefit either of them.

No. He closed out of the app before he a second wind of courage. Let Marinette sleep.

Instead, he opened his video app, scrolling down to the bottom header and clicking on one of his playlists. Clicked on Lady Luck ASMR. Scrolled down to one of  _ her _ playlists titled ‘Roleplays’. Clicked the most recent video. Lifted himself off the bed long enough to change out of his towel and into his pajamas, towel drying his hair and searching in his small bag for his headphones. He fought with the tangled cords, taking his time to pull each individual knot out, before plugging it into his phone and popping each of the earbuds in. He turned off all the lights in the room, staring at the little screen in his palm, heart aching for the person behind the microphone.

It didn’t fall on deaf ears about the name of the title. Marinette had explained, prior to filming, that she had a subtle jab at him planned in the next video. No one except the two of them would understand the joke of  _ just friends-- _ like Adrien had believed that Bridgette was  _ just a friend  _ to Felix, not realizing that Bridgette and Felix had been dating for  _ years. _

Adrien was not a sensible man.

Seeing Marinette-- even if it was from the cheekbone down, out of simple necessity to hide her true face online-- made his heart  _ weak. _ He praised the lord that he was too comfortable to rip out his earphones from his head and call her this instant-- or attempt to book a flight back home and run up to her and hug her, never letting go. Her presence on his phone was oh-so familiar. Four months ago, being told that Adrien would’ve met his internet mutual over spilled coffee would have made him laugh. He hadn’t even supposed that they were in the same  _ country-- _ least of all in the same city-- and  _ least  _ of all that his brother was getting married to Marinette’s  _ cousin.  _ Such a small world.

And now, four months later, he was able to tell nearly all of her little quirks that she had that appeared only slightly in the video because of the camera angle. He watched her dimples disappear as her cheeks rose up higher in a wide smile. He knew from personal experience that her eye smiles would be clinkling at the sides, a pretty blue framed by long eyelashes.

He could see the shadows of her eyelashes for a brief moment as she turned around in the video.

She had decided for this video to put on a camera, decorated the guest room of  _ his _ apartment--  _ yes, he remembered her bringing a large box of props and supplies over with the biggest grin on her face that made his silly mock argument melt in his mouth at the sight of such beauty that was her smile-- _ in colorful tapestries designed to look like it was a lived-in bedroom and not, in fact, a small recording studio with sound proofed walls designed for better microphone audio pickup. Two very obvious sleek microphones flanked her on the screen, and he remembered spending nearly an hour helping her set up the creaky legs while attempting to not throw himself into howling laughter as the microphones kept falling on top of her head. If anyone in the comments section had noticed-- and Adrien half hoped they  _ would-- _ they would have realized that the microphones were actually his.

Marinette had adorned the wall behind her with various plant pots with obviously fake plants in them-- soft pillows on the guest bed with pink fabric. Even in the guest room Adrien usually only had greys or blacks for bed sheets-- he was notorious about having to lint roll his stuff from Plagg’s fur. It was easier to hide it, honestly. So Marinette had brought her own bed sheets as well as a blanket for the set-- deep pink colors that by now he was familiar enough to know that they were her alternate bedsheets for her own bed. He watched on his screen the slow movements of her hands smoothing out crinkles in the fabric. It warmed his heart. 

_ “It’s so good to see you again!” _ Marinette’s voice whispered in his ear. He could see her smile on her face on the small screen-- soft,  _ soft _ lips revealing pearly white teeth. Her voice was at a soft, light, and sensible volume for him to sleep to. Marinette had shown him the process she used for audio balancing and he was glad that she had-- no one in his comments section had ever complained about the audio being out of balance, but then again-- Adrien was certain that no one attempted to  _ sleep _ with his videos. Right?

_ Oh how I’ve missed you. _

_ “How long has it been?” _

_ Way too long, ‘Bug. It feels like it’s been years. God I miss you too much. I just want to go home. _

Marinette laughed softly, and she clicked her tongue in the most familiar and heart aching way. Adrien watched, hungrily and desperately, his eyes blinking harshly in the small light that emitted from his phone. How he missed seeing that smile in real life! He pulled the covers up more to his face, scrunching his face in displeasure from being away from the woman on the other side of the screen.  _ “I think the last time we saw each other was a year ago. Your hair has gotten so long! I love the new hair color, too. It suits your eyes really well! When did you get it done? Oooh. Wow! It’s been that long, huh?” _

_ And more.  _ Adrien’s eyes threatened to slip shut at the peacefulness washing over him.

Marinette responded as if she could see him on the other side of the screen.  _ “You look tired! Are you getting enough sleep?” _

Adrien, in the third week of his work, had only been getting a solid five hours of sleep every night. It wasn’t uncommon for him-- as Marinette woke up at five some days to open up her parent’s bakeries if Bridgette wasn’t the one opening up on that day. Marinette pulling apart from his grasp early in the mornings is a struggle to the both of them. He’d found that he whines a lot during those days. However, compiling five hours of sleep day after day was taking a toll on him. He’s willingly give up spending alone for being woken up at five by Marinette’s incessantly annoying alarm clock if it meant being with her for the night.  _ No, I haven’t. _

_ “Oh! That’s terrible! No, that won’t do at all!”  _ Marinette’s voice softened to the point where he could barely hear her on his right.  _ “I can help you, if you’d like.” _

_ Oh, I bet you can. _

Marinette’s pre-recorded voice ignored him,  _ “You’re very lucky to have a friend who is skilled in hospitality. I bet you I can get you to relax in ten minutes.” _

The entirety of the video lasted for much, much longer than ten minutes-- Adrien clicked the video to see how many minutes left he had to watch Marinette before having to sleep without her. He blinked owlishly with interest as the video angle changed, Marinette’s fingers still drumming along the bedsheet. She pulled the covers back, revealing a creamy white bedspread. She laughed a bit in Adrien’s left ear.  _ “Your trip over here must’ve been so long, wasn’t it?” _

And clicked her tongue again.

This was always the pinnacle of Lady Luck ASMR for Adrien-- and the reason why he normally never finished videos of hers intact without falling asleep for the night. Tongue clicking, as was her habit, made Adrien feel drowsy. It was his own Pavlovian bell. At once, his eyes threatened to close tight for the night, and he could feel soft tingles reaching down his back. Ah, yes, the wonderful  _ tingles-- _ only brought along by the sound of Marinette’s incessant clicking-- the familiarity was so good that he threatened to fall asleep within the instant. It started at the base of his neck, down the spine, and over to his hands and into the feet. Adrien shivered from the feeling. He drowsily reached for his phone again, opening up the chat once more while the clicking repeated from the right to the left.

 

**Kit-kat noir:** goodnight <3


	2. Seat Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're seat buddies!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie it's a little bit late at night but I was busy having a mini cram session for a test for school-- but that's not important right now!
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette was, in her own words, drunk.

Sort of.

Well, not  _ drunk. _ She changed her mind.

She’s not drunk.

Marinette wasn’t a  _ lightweight-- _ but at the same time, she had taken a lot more cups from the wine samples than she had wanted to. Bridgette had asked for her to help out with wine sampling for the wedding. Or something. Marinette… couldn’t... remember. All she could think about was how each individual bottle had tasted differently-- the two of them had opened a couple of different bottles under the pretense that they would share it with their extended family at the next family gathering before the bottles went stale. One thing led to another, and now Marinette stared at the shiny wine glass in between two of her fidgety hands, trying her hardest to keep the glass within her fingers and not spatter it over the floor. Marinette was thankful for the rug underneath the small circular table Bridgette had purchased recently. At least, if the glass did decide to fall out of her hands, it wouldn’t hit wood and break.

Bridgette swore underneath her breath, her cheeks puffed and cherry red. Marinette couldn’t tell  _ why _ in particular it was funny, but it brought forth a slurry of giggles from her. She held her stomach tightly as she laughed, loose hair parting against both her shoulder and tipping forward. Marinette watched with hazy eyes as Bridgette collected herself up from the table, twisting a pigtail quickly between her fingers in a nervous tick that even  _ now, drunk _ Marinette could recognize. Bridgette, miraculously, didn’t sway as she made her way across the apartment. Marinette dimly heard Bridgette’s door unlock, followed by a quick tug of the door and a breath of relief. Marinette heard it as if it was on the other side of the world.

“Oh thank god-- you’re here-- Adrien!” Bridgette said, somewhere half across Paris.

Marinette giggled again. Swirled the last few drops in her glass, enjoying how  _ swirly _ the liquid was. She looked up from her glass after a moment, blinking harshly for a few seconds. Words tasted funny in her mouth. “Adriens….  _ H--here?” _

Someone that sounded like Adrien took a breathless laugh on the other side of the door. From Marinette’s position in the room, she had to crane her neck entirely around to look to the front door, and even then a large vase covered her view of who was on the other side. As it was, she could barely see Bridgette’s pigtails. “Hey, Bridgette. You look a lot more intoxicated than I thought you were when you first texted me.”

Bridgette’s laughter came easy. Marinette went back to looking at the wine swirling in her glass. Attempted to reach for the most decorative bottle on the table, with a name drunk Marinette wouldn’t even  _ consider _ attempting to pronounce. Blinked harshly to look into the opening of the bottle. She couldn’t see anything in there. Briefly, she wondered if there  _ was _ anything in there. “If you think  _ I’m  _ bad, you should see Marinette.”

Marinette laughed hard at the mention of her name. At the back of her mind, she heard two thumps of shoes being clicked into a corner. Her eyes rolled, and she even went so far as to cheer when someone who  _ looked _ like Adrien appeared in her hazy eyesight, giving ‘Adrien’ a wide smile to the point where her lips hurt from the strain. “Kitty!”

Adrien pulled up a chair next to her, close enough so that he could reach his long arms over to her and pry the wine glass and wine bottle out of her hand before she could tip them over to see if there was anything left in the bottle. He set them on the table, away enough from Marinette’s armspam, and gave her a kiss on the hair. Marinette’s body melted at the touch. His hand reached onto the back of her neck, cathartic, the pad of his thumb rubbing soft circles underneath her hair in a greeting. It felt  _ nice _ to have his cool hand on her feverish neck, and Marinette laughed without taking a breath. He hummed softly to Marinette’s ringing ears. “Hey there, ‘Bug. You’re  _ definitely  _ drunk.”

_ “No.” _ Drunk Marinette proceeded to shake her head in argument. The room moved with her. “Me? Drunk?”

“Yeah, you’re  _ absolutely _ drunk.” Adrien snickered. Marinette watched his mouth with great interest. Adrien could cut glass with how sharp his mouth was. “How much did you drink?”

There was something like molasses in her mouth as she formed words. “One.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her, stopping the soothing motions with his hand. Marinette giggled, hiding her face her arm. “One?”

“One bottle. Maybe. I don’t really… remember.” Bridgette grunted as she struggled to pull out her own chair again, slouching over the edge of the chair after a brief and simple defeat. Maybe the floor was easier to sit on, anyway. Marinette sympathized with her as Bridgette huffed and sat down on the rug, disappearing from view.

“One  _ entire bottle?” _

Marinette rolled her eyes, tipping forward to lean up against Adrien’s shoulder. Strong shoulder. She  _ loved _ this shoulder. So  _ strong. _ So  _ masculine. _ It was like looking at a  _ god. _ She kissed the shoulder. Adrien’s shoulder-- and consequently, Adrien-- snorted.  _ “Nooo.” _

Bridgette hummed to herself on the floor. Maybe she was laying down now. Marinette couldn’t tell. “We both finished one bottle... together.”

“And Marinette is drunker?”

“She’s  _ tinier.”  _ Bridgette’s hand appeared from below the table, moving in a way to articulate her response, laughing softly at her own predicament. The mock hand puppet sent Marinette into a fit of giggles. “Less blood than me. So. More drunker.”

“I also… had  _ an entire cup _ more than-- you.” Marinette felt proud for getting that sentence out in between giggles. Adrien kept quiet for an  _ eternity, _ soft green eyes maintaining eye contact with Marinette’s, and she squinted at him in retaliation. Blinked at him as slow as she could so she could show that she wasn’t  _ that _ drunk. Reached over to him with an arm, tracing the neckline of his shirt. Vneck. She liked it. “Is this a-- new shirt?”

Adrien huffed, a softness in his face blossoming. “No.”

“It’s-- black.”

He rolled his eyes at her. Marinette tried not to mentally trip over them.  _ “All _ my clothes are black.”

“He’s a goth, Mari.” Bridgette from the floor pointed out, moving her hand again.

“I’m not a  _ goth.” _ Adrien gave a mock frown to the hand puppet.

Marinette gasped. “Oh my god-- I’m-- I’m dating a--  _ goth.” _

“I’m not a goth!”

“Yeah, Mari, don’t be so-- so  _ mean.”  _ The floor spoke. “It’s just a-- phase!”

Adrien sputtered. “It’s not a phase-- I mean-- I’m not even a  _ goth--” _

Marinette burst into another round of giggles. Adrien sighed to himself, embarrassed. “Silly kitty. I love you even though you’re a goth.”

“Bridgette, do you want me to call Felix for you?” Adrien gave Marinette a silly smile, and a soft circle behind the ear with his thumb. “I have to get Marinette home soon before she falls asleep, but… I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone in your apartment drunk.”

“It’s okay, I can call him. Just-- give-- me a second.” Bridgette said, somewhere.

“Do you know where your phone is?” Adrien hummed.

“I’ll get it in a moment.” Bridgette sighed. “I’m really-- comfortable-- down here.”

A pregnant pause. Marinette assumed Bridgette had fallen asleep down there. That sounded comfy. Maybe she should join her.

“We’re-- seat buddies.” Marinette pulled her head back so she could see Adrien properly. Alarmed, he held her shoulders down with both hands to make sure she wouldn’t tilt back all the way and crash onto the floor.

_ “Buginette be careful-- you might hit your head-- don’t lean back so far-- _ who?”

_ “Us.” _ Marinette motioned to the both of them. The back of her palm hit lightly onto his torso, and she hummed as her hand smoothed the shirt down onto his chest. She kept moving her hand up along his collarbones, her eyes blinking  _ slowly _ so that the room would stop spinning into two dimensional shapes everywhere. Adrien’s skin was warm underneath the shirt. And smooth. She wanted to put her hand underneath his shirt.

Her hand traced the seam of his shirt down to the hips. She wondered if her hands were cold enough to make him shiver underneath the shirt, or was it because he was secretly ticklish and he had never told her before. She stored that information somewhere in the back of her head along with the  _ don’t ever drink an entire bottle of wine ever again. _ She shoved that mind box closed.

Adrien stopped her hand by the wrist with a breathless huff. Adrien’s hands felt  _ massive _ compared to hers. She dipped her head forward to look at the size difference between their hands. Why where his hands so big? Why were his… fingers… so  _ long? _ Marinette liked his fingers. They were nice. And long. Nice and long. She liked them wrapped around her wrist like it was nothing. He was her gentle giant. Adrien was  _ giant _ compared to her.  _ “Mari.  _ You’re too drunk for that.”

He never called her ‘Mari’ unless it was important. Always  _ Bug _ or  _ Buginette _ or  _ Bugaboo _ or  _ My Lady _ or… What was so important? She couldn’t really get it. Had he asked her something and she had only realized now? She’d forgotten instantaneously. The more she struggled to get her fingers underneath his shirt, the more his hand wouldn’t let her budge. Marinette thought she was stronger than him. Maybe she wasn’t putting enough force into it.

Marinette’s head shot back up to be able to look at him in the eyes-- and he was  _ tall-- what a tall god with beautiful shoulders and a neck to die for--  _ and his other hand made sure that she didn’t fall back from the momentum. “Did you-- know that, kitty?”

“Know what?”

“We’re  _ seat buddies.” _

Adrien rolled his eyes. “You said that already, ‘Bug. Where? When?”

“Agreste wedding. You two are-- sitting next to each other.” The floor said. Marinette tried not to eep in surprise.

“I didn’t-- know the floor could  _ talk. Wow. That-- that’s crazy.” _

“You’re going to become an Agreste, Bridgette?” Adrien talked to the floor. He sounded happy. Marinette was happy. Marinette was happy that Adrien sounded happy. She placed her second hand in Adrien’s hair on a whim. Adrien looked happier now. Adrien’s hair was  _ soft. _ Was it good-smelling, too? She attempted to sniff it but wasn’t close enough to. She gave a disappointed sigh.

“About god-damn time I did! Twelve years until-- this--  _ point!” _ The floor whooped. “‘Got so much  _ wine _ to drink so I can be an  _ Agreste. _ Cheng-Agreste.  _ Chegreste.” _

Adrien hummed a curious noise when the door unlocked to reveal another person. Marinette struggled to see who it was over the vase, and gave a small wave with her head since her two hands were busy. “Oh thank god! Bridgette, you texted him too?”

“Who is it?” Marinette blinked hard over the vase.

“--I don’t actually-- remember if I did-- oh! It’s my lord and savior!” Sighed the floor. Marinette thumped the back of her head when she remembered it was Bridgette. Floors couldn’t  _ talk. _

“Bridgette, why are you on the floor?” Marinette squinted at the--  _ man, it was a man-- _ who gave her a curious glance. Marinette gave the man a wide smile, feeling Adrien’s body relax underneath her rowdy hands. All three of them decided to speak at once.

“It’s safer-- down here! No spinning walls!”

“Felix? Oh-- hi-- Felix! Adrien and I are seat buddies, Felix! Did you know-- that?  _ Seat buddies!” _

“Please make sure Bridgette doesn’t drown in the rug fibers that are on her face.” Adrien scooted his chair back, and Marinette’s head  _ spun. _ “Come on, ‘Bug, now that my brother is here-- let’s get you home.”

“As long as-- I’m not the one-- driving.” Marinette’s hand grabbed the one in front of hers and was hoisted up onto wobbly feet.

“Of course not.” Adrien laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I forgot to mention! You should totally join this [Miraculous Discord!](https://discord.gg/MJTFPcN)
> 
> We talk about horses! And how much we love each other! It's truly a great time!


	3. Embarassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite entries in this month!
> 
> Enjoy!

Are You Alright? ASMR [Soft-Spoken / Soft clicking noises / Tapping Noises / Relationship Roleplay]

Description: You’re really upset! Darling, what is wrong? Please don’t cry--your lucky charm is here to make it all better! Let’s reminisce about our happiest times in order to forget about what happened today. Click the description to open up the time stamps!...

Pinned Comment on Lady Luck ASMR’s Video: ASMnoiR -  _ Ohhhhh my god Lady this is the cutest video I’ve ever listened to lord have mercy my heart is bursting. Please make more of these. I am proudly the reason as to why this has almost half a million views-- I listen to this all the time (I have a lot of bad days). I love this. I love this. I love this. I love this. Thank you for making my crappy week better <3 -Your Favorite Cat ;3 _

 

* * *

 

“Oh.” Marinette, simply put, felt lost at words. How fitting.

Adrien shifted in his seat, scrolling down on the computer with an agility of a guilty man. Marinette hummed to herself, the sculpted shoulder underneath her hand going deathly tense. She gave him a soft squeeze, leaning closer over his shoulder, brushing the side of her temple to the crown of Adrien’s head. Adrien’s shoulders shifted up, attempting to cover his ears. “You...  _ didn’t _ see that.”

The two of them were hunched over Adrien’s new, sleek and high-performance computer, attempting to finally personalize it after a good solid hour of fussing with installing video-editing software. Marinette was sweating from just how many programs Adrien used to run his video channel-- it made her feel  _ ancient _ with her own equipment back home. Before the entire moving-day process had started, she had wondered what it would be like to replace her own computer. Maybe she should’ve looked into it.

Adrien’s old computer--  _ “old” _ meaning only two years because of  _ course _ rich people would have enough money to get a new computer whenever they wanted to, Marinette found it so unfair-- was a large towertop that created nearly the perfect amount of white noise with it’s internal fans. Marinette loved that noise. It was  _ just _ loud enough for her to hear through the closed door when Adrien was editing videos, or using it as a makeshift fan sound  _ in _ his videos. She stuck her tongue out and held it between her teeth in an awkward cringe-- she could tell that Adrien  _ really _ didn’t like the fact that she had found out this information. She spared him a brief moment, looking over instead at the machine at the side of the recording room, unplugged and unbothered, the most essential parts of the machine gutted from the day’s work of assembling the newer one. It was nothing more than an empty husk now.

Marinette nodded more for herself than for him. He couldn’t see her face, after all. He was too busy attempting to hide himself into the monitor, his mouse moving across the screen in a rush to change the topic. Marinette wanted to stop him from doing so. “What’s wrong, kitty?”

“Nothing.” Adrien’s shoulders rose higher. He gave a brief, closed-in laugh. It sounded more like a huff from how wound up tight it was. “Forget you saw that. Please. Forever. Don’t mention it. _ Please.” _

Marinette gave out a laugh, taking her open palm and smoothing it over the expanse of his shoulder-blade, up the back of his neck, using the edge of her nails to give just a hint of a scratch to Adrien’s scalp. Just a soft little massage to calm down the panicky edges that might have been attempting to take over in Adrien. She hummed softly again, reaching over as far as she could to put her hand ontop of his, stilling the mouse from flickering across the screen again.  _ There. _ Adrien wasn’t moving anymore-- but Marinette could only assume that any moment now his legs would start to bounce. He tilted his head backwards to catch her eyesight as she continued the soft scratching on the side of his head, and Marinette could  _ see _ the damage of his embarrassment stamping across the entirety of his face. She knew from personal experience-- and  _ experiments-- _ that the color carried down below the neckline. “Why are you so upset with me seeing that, kitty? Come on, you can talk to me. It’s okay.”

“Cause it’s-- I don’t know. It’s a little silly?”

Marinette rose a brow at him.

Adrien floundered, his green eyes pensive for a solution. “I-- I mean come  _ on, _ ‘Bug, you  _ saw _ that number. That’s a-- that’s a  _ pretty big _ number!”

Marinette gave out a brief sigh, pulling on his chair just enough so that it could turn towards her. An easy familiarity spread on Adrien’s face as she slotted herself in the space between his legs, giving Adrien’s skin just underneath the eyes a wide sweep with the tips of her thumbs. She pressed a kiss to his lips, enjoying the smile she pulled out of him. “The video has been out for more than a year, silly kitty. I don’t really see that big of a deal!”

“The number was higher than three-sixty-five!”

Marinette tilted her head. “What’s your point?”

“My  _ point _ is that in order for me to reach that number, I would’ve had to have watched this video more than once per day-- even  _ if  _ this video has been up for longer than a year-- and well, that’s a  _ lot.”  _ Adrien groaned, reaching up and hiding his face behind his hands. His long fingertips rubbed at his closed eyes. “How are you  _ not _ freaked out by that number?”

They had found the number of hits one of her videos had made. Her ‘Are You Alright?’ video she had made possibly a  _ year and a half ago. _ It was a simple video with only audio because Marinette hadn’t felt like she had known how to set up her space properly for recording. The number of hits that showed on the screen for a moment before Adrien got flustered and closed the page was specific per user, of course, because the video was in it’s own playlist that Marinette had briefly managed to read called  _ Sleeping. _ From what Marinette could tell, her video was the only one in the playlist, repeated over three different so that he wouldn’t have to reclick it while half asleep. Which meant that the number of hits the video had within the playlist had been how many times Adrien had consciously hit play on the playlist. It was nearing  _ six hundred. _ Like Adrien had mentioned, even  _ if  _ he had only listened to it once a day, that was  _ well _ over how many days there were in a year. It looked like he had listened to it around  _ twice _ a day for an entire year.

“Because it makes me feel happy.” Marinette shrugged. She leaned forward to press as many kisses as possible on his forehead, ignoring most of his groaning that she liked to call his  _ kitty-groaning _ from how cute it was. She gave him kisses on what little brow bone was available to her in between his fingers. “It makes me feel loved, too! It means the world to me to know that you watched this video over and over again! It’s not like I haven’t done that to your videos either.”

“You don’t understand, Bugaboo, this was my favorite video of yours.” Adrien hummed to himself for a second, deep in thought. “Wait. Yeah. This  _ is _ my favorite video of yours. I fell asleep to this video for three straight months. I kept going back to it night after night.”

“Was there anything specific about it?”

Adrien took his time pulling his hands off of his face. Made eye contact with Marinette by raising his head. She could count all of his eyelashes this up close. A couple of months ago, she wouldn’t have  _ dreamed _ of getting anywhere near ten feet next to someone as beautiful as him. His eye contact faltered, staring back down to Marinette’s arms that flanked him on either side of the computer chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist that was more eye level with him, and pulled her to sit on him. Marinette willingly complied, tucking herself easily into the space between his jawline and shoulder. The parts of his jaw that were missed during shaving prickled the top of her forehead. “You. Your voice. Your… your  _ everything. _ It made me feel happy. You always manage to do that for me. This video just kept making me feel warmer and more cared for.”

“I never knew that.” Marinette mumbled, watching their hands clasp together. They stayed quiet for a while. She wanted to tell him how much it meant to her, somehow. Putting it in words wouldn’t make it seem as much as a big deal to her as it actually was. Instead, she decided that kissing him would be better. His lips felt so  _ soft. _

“It also gave me the courage to message you for the first time.” She could feel his voice rumble in his chest underneath her when she ended up pulling back. “You know, like, a couple of months ago?”

“This video did that?”

“I figured that I could at least try talking to you after years of mutual friends. If you were this nice to a figmentation of a boyfriend, maybe you were this nice to people who wanted to be your friend?”

Marinette smiled, more to herself than to him, heart aching. “And what did you find out?”

“That thank  _ god _ I did. I’ve never been happier in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you tomorrow!! ;D


	4. Hide Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said that yesterday's prompt was one of my favorites?
> 
> I think this one takes the cake!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I'm in the process of updating the tags on this story! And the rating. This should totally be 'M' now because of this chapter. Hrrrrmmm. I just can't help myself!!)

“So.” Marinette bit her lip, feeling ever small in front of Adrien benign curious stare. She pat the front of her apron for her phone, the tiny notepad with her pen in case of a phone order, and attempted to dust off any flour in a way that could only be described as anxious.

Adrien looked up at her, tilting his head up, looking up from his phone. He had been reading this month’s book via electronically, enjoying the bakery’s ambiance to relax as the bakery foot traffic wound down for the night, and Marinette saw from the angle where she was standing all of the fingerprint marks along the phone screen indicating that he had been scrolling through the pages with ease. Adrien sat his coffee cup down, giving Marinette an almost-dazed expression she was accustomed to seeing on him after him being enraptured by a book. She could tell in the way his eyes didn’t hold up to it’s normal bright curiosity, and the way his gaze almost looked like Felix’s. Marinette could definitively see the similarities between the two brothers now. God.  _ Felix. _ Marinette didn’t want to think about him ever again for the rest of eternity. She facepalmed herself as Adrien spoke. “So.”

_ “So.” _ Marinette attempted not to bite her lip harder. She might burst her lip at this point, knowing that if she closed her eyes she would see  _ it _ imprinted at the back of her eyelids.

Adrien gave a genuine laugh, eyes shiny and crinkly at the sides. He grabbed Marinette’s hand that closest to him and gave it a soft, comforting squeeze. “You okay, Princess? You look like you’re about to combust.”

She  _ was _ going to combust. From shock value-- from embarrassment-- from wanting a pit to open up and swallow her alive so she wouldn’t have to deal with the  _ aftermath _ of what she had half-walked-half-spun-back-in-surprise into in the pantry. She shuddered, pulling out her ponytail with her free hand, busying herself with the hair tie and looping it around her fingers. She felt  _ mortified.  _ She felt ready to  _ die.  _ “Bleh. Am-- I that easy to-- read?”

“A little.” Adrien gave her a grin, easy and light, like he couldn’t tell her entire universe was splitting at the seams from shock. He shrugged casually, the ever-beautiful model he was. “You’re making that face again.” 

“What face?”

He raised a brow at her, a hint of a smirk showing at the corners of his mouth. “The one you always do when you’re uncomfortable.”

The face she always made was sticking her tongue out while cringing. She gave a little shake of the head, loosening up her face to get rid of  _ the face.  _  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Adrien grinned wider. “Well, since you’re making a joke, I’m sure it’s not  _ that _ bad. So what’s wrong, Bugababe?”  

Marinette’s shoulders had the urgency to raise up to her ears, to hide the swift burning red they were turning. “Ugh.  _ Ugh. _ God. Oh my  _ god.  _ So. So I-- I may have just-- I mayhavejustwalked-- in on  _ your _ brother and  _ my _ cousin going at it.”

“Going  _ at it?” _ Marinette saw the struggle on the corners of Adrien’s lips to not give away into howling laughter. So far, he was losing tremendously, his shoulders shivering in feeble attempts to not let Marinette see that he was laughing at her. God.  _ God! _ Her own  _ boyfriend _ was laughing at her! Achk!

“Yep.  _ Completely  _ going at it.” Marinette nodded in confirmation. She felt choked by how high her shoulders raised. “I saw some real, genuine action going on there. I’m talking the complete set.”

He motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of her, giving a check around the bakery to see if anyone was going up to the cashier to order from the now-only-physically-available-cheng-manning-the-bakery. Cleared for now, Adrien nodded for her to sit down. “Did I-- god, that is  _ hilarious-- _ hear that correctly? Like,  _ full on--?” _

“You sure did,” Marinette scrambled for the chair, curling her shoulders in and hiding her face in her hands. “God. I didn’t need to see it. I didn’t need to see any of it. I need to bleach my eyes out. I need to change my name and move out of the country. I can never be a Cheng anymore. I can only be a Dupain now. Oh my god. Oh my  _ god. _ I’ve seen two Agreste… dongs in my life. Oh my god. The image has seared into the back of my eyes forever. I swear to you I’m not trying to collect mental images of all of the Agrestes.  _ God.” _

Adrien lowered his voice, glancing back up around the open dining area, snorting at Marinette’s over-the-topness. “Where are they?”  
  
“Pantry.” Marinette spoke into her hands, ears blistering hot. She would’ve laughed at the predicament _herself_ if it wasn’t for the fact that that was her _cousin_ in there-- and it was also _Felix_ in there-- ahck. She didn’t want to think about it too much. She didn’t really want to think about the fact that she had left her backpack and her rollerskates in there and that she would have to inevitably walk into the crime scene and pick up her things. Marinette wasn’t sure she was ever going to be able to walk within a five foot radius of that door ever again. She hissed, “Should I-- Kitty, come on, stop _laughing I am in the middle of a mid-life crisis right now, I need to move out of this country--_ tell them to quit it or tell them to knock it off?”

“Absolutely not--  _ this is not a mid-life crisis, Princess, this is just a really funny predicament and I am so sorry.” _ Adrien laughed.  He gave her a thorough thought before passing her the cup of coffee. Marinette took a swift gulp of it, shivering at the bitter flavor to wake herself up from this nightmare. It wasn’t working. “No, no. I really don’t want-- _ hey, don’t drink all of it or you’re going to go into shock-- _ I don’t want you to be even more scarred of the situation!”

_ “I’m already in shock! Why do you think I’m drinking coffee?--  _ How do I get them to  _ stop, _ Kitty?” Marinette finally got the courage to look at Adrien in the eyes, knowing that  _ Adrien’s brother _ was in  _ her _ pantry getting his  _ willy wet-- ahck-- _ and Adrien was in the process of schooling his features in order to not make it look like he was laughing at her predicament. She attempted to swat him with a hand and a huff, but he was unfavorably out of reach, giving his shoulders a slow roll underneath his shirt. It would've been a blessed sight to behold if it wasn't for the fact that  _oh my god._

He gave her a cat like smile, full of twinkling amused eyes. “Wait it out, maybe?”

“I don’t even want to be here when they finish-- oh my  _ god-- _ they’re going to have to  _ finish it in the pantry-- _ oh no holy _ shit-- _ Bridgette  _ made eye contact with me--”  _ Marinette whined, accidentally hitting Adrien’s knees with her own. Adrien sat up a little in order to give her legs some more room, curling his feet underneath his chair. He was so god damn tall.

Adrien’s voice was raspy with the attempts to keep his laughter quiet. Chuckling to himself slightly, he managed to grab one of Marinette’s arms, trying his hardest to soothe her down. “You have to close up the bakery, though, don’t you?”

Marinette groaned. She’d forgotten about that. Adrien was here to wait out the end of her shift, and Bridgette had taken off her apron nearly an hour ago to go home earlier. Marinette had  _ thought _ that Bridgette had left with Felix using the back entrance-- and she hadn’t realized they were  _ still here-- _ bringing them into this predicament in the first place. There were  _ Cheng rules, _ damn it! Both Marinette and Bridgette had been  _ grilled  _ Auntie June to never bring loved ones into the kitchen because it  _ brought bad luck-- _ and now Marinette found out a reason why. God.  _ God. _ “I have the worst luck in the world. This is terrible. This is awful. Kitty, let’s run away together. You  _ have _ to hide me. Please.  _ Please _ hide me. This is the worst thing in the  _ world.  _ Kitty,  _ hide me.  _ I don’t want to even make  _ eye contact _ with them.”

Adrien watched her down another gulp of coffee from his cup, his eyes  _ twinkling _ in amusement. Marinette struggled to keep the drink down in her stomach. She  _ hated _ coffee. “I have no idea how to hide you. Maybe in my jacket? You’re small enough, right? I don’t think it would look weird if I just folded you up into my jacket. And it could’ve been worse, right?”

“It really couldn’t have been.” Marinette shook her head, using the sides of her nails to pick at the coffee sleeve. She lowered down her voice to less than a whisper so that the other patrons wouldn’t hear, even if they tried. “Bridgette made eye contact with me and waved  _ while she was giving Felix a blo--” _

Someone went up to the cashier register attempting to order. Marinette eeped to herself, swatting Adrien with the back of her hand as he snickered and turned red from laughter, picking herself up from the chair and rounding the counter space to ask them what they needed. She attempted to block out the soft noise coming from behind her, her ears blistering underneath her hair from embarrassment. And avoided the pantry wherever possible.

She kept a wary eye out behind her while at the cash register, making sure that the door didn’t open while she was close enough to be in range of them attempting to be suave about the whole situation. Marinette wanted to  _ run _ from embarrassment. She gave the customer a smile, although it felt much more forced than normal, passing over a thick cup of coffee with a to-go lid. Marinette thanked the customer for their purchase, giving Adrien a sour look over the customer’s shoulder. Her unhelpful hunk of beauty of a boyfriend gave her nothing more than a wink and pressed his tongue into his cheek for added effect. A mock of a blowjob.

She was going to die.

She took the broom from the corner with a tight grip, which  _ thankfully _ had been taken out of the pantry before the  _ mess _ had started, and broomed after the last of the customers leaving the bakery. The faster she finished up, the quicker she would be  _ out _ of there until next week. The weekend never looked so appetizing as it did this day.

She locked the door after the last person left.

Adrien, to his benefit, helped out by stacking the chairs into the corner so they could mop up. The faster that she got out of there the better. The faster she got out of there the better.  _ The faster she got out of there the better. _ She sweeped harder with the broom, putting all of her embarrassment into the movements, depositing as much trash as possible into the dust bin. Marinette groaned into her shoulder after a brief moment of silence between the two, and Adrien gave her a tilt of the head as he was finishing up the last row of chairs. Quizzically, he asked, “‘Bug?”

Marinette gave a pause. “Bread wasn’t the only thing that  _ rose _ in there.”

Adrien nearly dropped the chair from his hands in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I wish I could make every chapter 10,000+ words!!! D: But that is so hard for me to do in only one day.... maybe if I start a later chapter earlier, I can reach that goal? Here's hoping I do! I miss writing 10,000 words for a chapter!!!
> 
> Can't wait to see you tomorrow!!!!


	5. Clumsy (Seat Buddies Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed the deadline by exactly three minutes.... nooooo!!
> 
> This is part two of day two's prompt, where Marinette is drunk.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien tried not to show his amusement as Marinette struggled with putting on her shoes.

Her fine motor skills were completely shot, and he steadied her with his left hand as she swayed, her eyes blinking  _ hard _ to attempt to focus on the shoes on the floor in between her. She’d decided that sitting on the floor with her legs spread out were easier for her instead of attempting to balance on one foot while sliding on her shoes, and Adrien watched curiously and with wide eyes as to how easily flexible she was, bending at the hips with such innate grace to reach for her shoelaces. Even absolutely drunk as she was, Marinette still held some intuition to her stretching like it was ingrained in her head-- extending her arms to slip on a shoe with such grace. Not that Adrien didn’t know already that Marinette was  _ flexible-- _ he was probably one of the only people who knew just easy it was for Marinette to use her flexibility. Marinette was stretchy. Pliable. Easily moldable, when she wanted to. Getting ready for sleep, she mostly took up a small sliver of space, curled in on herself, while falling asleep before engaging her Starfish mode. And Adrien  _ definitely  _ enjoyed her flexibilities for other reasons as well. It was incredibly useful. And, in the right circumstance, it was absolutely arousing.

But she was drunk. And her pliability was off the charts. She flopped like a  _ noodle.  _ Flexible limbs and a giggly Marinette made it feel like he was fighting with a slinky. And he was  _ losing.  _ He thanked the heavens that Marinette at least was shorter than him-- he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to attempt to get her home if she was his height. At least at the fun-size she was currently at, it was easier to manage her.

Not by much.

But, small miracles.

He had managed to convince her to get out of the dining chair that she had decided to make into her home by curling up between the arms of the chair, feet tucked underneath her body, and the moment she had attempted to walk, she nearly fell onto the floor. She laughed for a good solid minute, claiming that her legs had fallen asleep while she was sitting. It was like watching a newborn deer attempting to walk. He’d really hoped that the thick, solid heels in front of the door on the shoe rack wasn’t her’s-- and he thanked the heavens  _ again _ that they weren’t red or pink in her signature colors. They were Bridgette’s soft blue colors. Slinky Marinette with heels weren’t a good combination at all.

Marinette slumped, forehead against her knee, her hands letting go and landing on either side of her ankle, shoelaces forgotten. She groaned a bit, and Adrien worried for a split second that she had fallen asleep when the groaning stopped when started to speak, all slurried.  _ “Okay.  _ Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Adrien let go of her shoulder, watching the silk of her hair part against her neck and exposing her shoulder blades. They were red from all the intoxication of her drinking. Who knew drunk Marinette was a laugher? If he were to guess before all of this happened, he would have assumed she was a crier. Maybe Bridgette was a crier-- although she didn’t seem to be at the intoxication level that Marinette was on.

Marinette huffed to herself. “I… need-- I need help tying my-- shoes.”

He rolled his eyes, quickly tying a simple knot on her either shoe. It was harder to reach over to her left foot than he thought-- Bridgette’s front entrance to her apartment was cramped and small with it’s full shoe rack at the side and a multitude of potted plants on the other wall. He had to fight with a couple of hanging vines to get to her other foot to tie them. 

Marinette pushed herself back up too quickly as he finished, and he cursed as her head got too close to the wall. He, luckily, got his hand behind her head before it made contact with the wall. He pushed the bangs out of her eyes so that she could see better, and Adrien gave her a silly face when she blinked harshly at him. “Come on, ‘Bug, let’s get going before you fall asleep.”

“‘M not gonna-- fall  _ asleep. _ No.  _ No, not-- me.” _ Marinette shook her head almost mechanically, closing her eyes tight and scrunching her nose. Adrien snorted as the bangs fell back onto her face. Marinette wiped them clear from her shiny eyes.  _ Wow--  _ even Marinette’s shiny eyes were  _ glossier _ . How much  _ had _ she drank? Bridgette had said that they both had finished a bottle together-- and Adrien had caught Marinette attempting to drink out of a bottle when he had first arrived-- but Bridgette also said she didn’t remember if that was the truth. Just  _ how _ intoxicated was Marinette? “I’m not  _ drunk.  _ Not at all. I’m perfe-- perfectly  _ fine.” _

“You don’t sound perfectly fine, Princess,” Adrien helped her up by the elbows, watching her powerful legs  _ flex _ as she put weight on them. Easy does it. Marinette, luckily, didn’t stumble back onto the floor. Still, he kept his hands on her, ready to catch her if necessary.

Adrien attempted to ignore all of the happiness she was giving off-- her rosy cheeks, the glossy shiny eyes, and swollen lips pulled into a smile-- she’d been biting her lip the entire night as they planned the wine selection, he just  _ knew it-- _ and her hair down reaching her chest. Her hands, somehow, were on his torso-- moving up against his sides and ticklish. Marinette gave a quick huff, as if she was ignoring the fact that Adrien was shivering from her hands. “I need my backpack.”

It was like restarting his brain again. He perked back up, not having the real want to stop her from being so handsy. “Where is it?”

“It’s-- over here,” Bridgette called from the back of the living room. “Want me to-- to-- bring it over?”

Adrien nodded, although he wasn’t sure she could see him. Felix and Bridgette were both on the couch waiting for them to leave so that they could go to bed. And he didn’t want to keep them waiting. Felix had been his usual self-- full of quick glances and an easy expression that if Marinette was sober would’ve called slightly frightening. A silent pat on Adrien’s back as Felix had walked into the apartment was all of a greeting the two brothers needed between them, really. It wasn’t as if Adrien called him nearly every day to talk to him. The last thing he needed in his life to lose contact with his only _ brother, _ too. “That’s a good idea. I don’t think it’s wise for me to let go of her-- I don’t think Mari can self balance right now.”

“She’s not  _ that _ drunk--” Bridgette paused. “I think.”

Adrien gave a laugh. “I’m not taking any chances.”

Bridgette, surprisingly, didn’t sway as she walked over, but she definitely looked dazed. She had the same expression that Marinette did-- lost, pensive eyes with no clear focus to them. The two looked remarkably similar. In her hand, the familiar sight of Marinette’s work bag with silly keychains Marinette had made for her videos. Adrien thanked her, helping Marinette put on the individual straps and opened the door for her. Bridgette yawned into the side of her hand, and Marinette’s laughter brought Adrien to start smiling as well. “Text Felix if you have-- any issues and we’ll get you two back here.”

“Thanks, Bri.” He thanked her again. He quickly checked his pockets for his keys and wallet and phone, making sure he hadn’t left anything behind. “Goodnight. You too, Felix!”

Felix, the ever grouch he was, simply hummed a reply. Ah well. He led Marinette out of the corridor of Bridgette’s apartment, an arm wrapped around her shoulder so she wouldn’t sway. Her left arm around him, as well, her thumb catching on his belt loop on his jeans so that her hand wouldn’t slide off. Wow. So  _ short. _ It always kept surprising him just how  _ short _ she was. Tiny. Small. Fun-sized.  _ Cute. _ Even with her height, though, she could still pack a punch. He’d spent  _ weeks _ mapping out the muscles underneath her skin. They were  _ definitely _ there. He knew what they felt like when they were tense underneath his fingertips. And Marinette was notorious for wrestling him in bed for fun when she wanted to let out steam-- usually  _ winning. _ He  _ definitely _ knew how strong she was, even for her height.

He hoped she wouldn’t accidentally hit him in the face for whatever reason tonight while she was drunk.

Marinette stayed quiet as they walked down the stairs, and Adrien found himself wondering if she was sobering up a little. One quick glance down at her and he nearly faltered, and he waited until they reached ground level to ask her what was up. She looked like she was about to  _ cry. _ Maybe Marinette  _ was  _ a drunk crier after all. “What’s wrong, Marinette?”

She flinched, and pulled her hand out of his belt loop, leaning back up against the wall so she wouldn’t have to keep using him as body support. Eyebrows tight together, and her swollen lips twitching, her eyes blinked rapidly to get rid of what Adrien only assumed were tears. “W--why are you ca-- calling me--  _ that? _ Did-- did I-- do something wrong?”

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. “Calling you what, Mari?”

Marinette’s face pinched. She hid her face in her hands, and gave out an identifiable shudder, and she curled around herself. Oh-- oh  _ no-- _ what had he done? What did he do to make her cry? She sniffled as he reached over to hug her, and she buried her face into his shirt. Her feet were wobbly as she cried. “Are you-- mad at me? Cause I’m… drunk? Did I do-- something  _ wrong?” _

Adrien was quick to reconcile her, although he had no idea what she was referring to. Why would he be mad at her? Had he missed something? He smoothed out the back of her hair with his palm. “No, no. Of course not. I’m not mad at you for being drunk-- why would I be, Princess? I’m glad Bridgette called me so that I could get you home safely. Did you tell her to call because you wanted to go home? And you were too drunk to get home alone?”

“Yeah.” Marinette sniffled again, her shoulders heaving. “I was-- gonna spend the-- night, but- I wanted-- to be with you instead.”

“And I’m here now,” he consoled her, “and I’m not mad. So then why are you crying, ‘Bug?”

“You’re not-- mad at me? You sure?  _ Sure sure?”  _ She blinked hard up at him, lip caught tight between her teeth.

“Of course I’m not mad.”

“You-- you keep calling me  _ Mari-- _ or  _ Mari--nette--  _ you only-- do that when you’re  _ serious--” _ Adrien now understood the meaning of heartbreak just by looking at her expression. God, how he felt  _ stupid. _ He wipes as much of the tears from her face using the back of his hands. She was so  _ tiny _ compared to him. She kissed the heel of his palm, drunk and upset. Marinette’s eyes dropped back to the spot on his chest where she had pressed her face to.

“Princess, I’m not mad at you at all.” He wrapped his hand back around her shoulder, pushing out the lobby doorsonto the main road. Moving her outside into the open air would be better. “I promise you. I was only calling you Mari to Bridgette.”

“Promise.”

_ “Promise, _ ‘Bug.” He gave her a quick smile, attempting to alleviate her mood. Marinette looked a little bit better now that she was in the open. “I only like calling you nicknames to  _ you. _ It’s cute seeing you respond to them.”

“Okay.” She nodded in response. Adrien had never realized that she was so accustomed to his nicknames-- although, to be fair, he genuinely would never call her by her real name unless it  _ was _ important, so it  _ did  _ make sense-- he was going to keep that in mind for next time. Marinette was sensitive when she was drunk. A sensitive, drunk slinky. With flexible limbs. As if she got a mental cue, Marinette wobbled, tripping over her own foot. They both stumbled together. She gave a little snicker, wiping her tears away from her face with the back of her hand.

It was a Saturday. It was night time. Still a sensible time to be walking around without having people worry why a man as tall as him was walking through the streets at night-- although not the socially acceptable time to be  _ drunk _ yet, but it was night time. And since it was the weekend, it was also the time where he would take his motorcycle out for a ride if he had anywhere to go.

“Where’s-- Cataclysm?” Marinette asked, looking around him to look for his motorcycle. She bit her lip and stared at him quizzically when she couldn’t find the bike.

Adrien snickered. “You think I’m letting you, drunk, on the back of my motorcycle? That’s not safe at all, Bugaboo. You’d fall over.”

“We’re--  _ walking _ all the way-- home?” Marinette gasped, eyes blinking harshly underneath the streetlight. “That’s-- so  _ far--” _

“My house is closer. Do you want to go to my house instead?” He pointed in the direction that he came from. “It’ll take us less time.”

Something caught Marinette’s attention, and she swiveled to look at the neon lighting across the street. “Is-- is that ice--  _ cream?” _

Adrien laughed. An ice cream shop, of  _ course.  _ “Yeah. Do you want to--”

_ “Absolutely!”  _ Marinette whooped, motioning him to follow. It was as if she hadn’t even cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you tomorrow!!!! I can't wait!!!


	6. Secrets (‘Just Friends’ Day Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie whoopsie sorry about the radio silence!! College decided to swing at me with a closed fist and I got struck down like a coward!!!
> 
> In all honesty, sorry about being gone! But don't worry, I haven't given up on this story, nor this prompt month-- not one bit!!!
> 
> Edit: Oh I’m so sorry I forgot to mention— this is part two of day one’s prompt ‘Just Friends’!!!
> 
> Please enjoy while I attempt to play catch-up the next few days!!

Plagg was purring.

On her face.

Marinette was tired.

And needed to pee.

Oh god-- was that  _ drool  _ on her pillow?

Marinette woke up at exactly five, a crisp and  _ refreshing _ view of the Parisian night time available to her out of her window, and Marinette groaned as she pulled the covers back over her face when she realized what time it was on her phone. It was too early for this. Completely and totally too early for this. She needed at  _ least _ five more hours of sleep. The closing shift had been a  _ bitch _ to do by herself with no one waiting for her at one of the tables. God, how  _ lonely _ that had been. But she-- unfortunately--  _ had _ to wake up. She wasn’t rich enough to miss a day-- and she was the only one opening up the bakery today. Oh boy, wait-- she groaned again as she remembered-- it was  _ her _ turn to open up the bakery for the next  _ two weeks. _ The closing shift never looked so reasonable as it did at five in the morning.

She gave Plagg a scratch at the back of his head because she couldn’t help herself to scold him. He  _ missed _ Adrien. And so did she. It was hard for her to explain it-- but Plagg’s way of missing Adrien was more subtle and almost-even invisible to those who didn’t know how to read the cat correctly-- somehow, Marinette could tell just by the way he stared through the window with longing, potentially waiting for the familiar rumble of Cataclysm tearing down the street. Plagg was normally a happy cat, happy to chill out as long as there was ambient food and a willing donor of pets-- but Plagg was just a little more hesitant to leave the window still these days. It made Marinette upset seeing him this way. So she didn’t blame him for waking her up with purring, even  _ if  _ he was sitting on her face and she was drowning in an excess of black fur. To Marinette, it was completely worth it.

Marinette, however, showed her disappointment clear as day. Bridgette had commented the day before that she looked winded and tired. Everything was like she was on pause. And everything sucked. Bridgette had told her multiple times the day before that she had been sighing like crazy. It was disappointing to be away Adrien. Attempting to chat with him while he was working--  _ nearly the entire day, how was this allowed, surely Adrien had told someone that was against the law, right?--  _ was nearly impossible to do since he was always so busy.

Her phone buzzed hard on the nightstand, indicating a call, and she groaned to herself as she reached over for it. She ignored the large empty space on the bed she’d left behind in her sleep as she reached for the nightstand, earning a confused chirp from Plagg. No one needed to know that she had willingly given up nearly half of her space for Adrien and now did it without realizing-- it  _ sucked _ sleeping in an empty bed-- but she didn’t want to admit that she had all-but consumed Adrien’s presence within her household. If Adrien didn’t sleep at her house at the end of the night, she was more than willing to be at his’s. There was almost never an empty bed between the both of them-- unless, of course, Adrien was away working. She attempted to blink away the sleep film covering her eyes, and gave a short humming sound when answering the phone. “Mmm?”

_ “Mmmm.” _ The voice on the other side replied. A deep, rich, and a heaven-sent voice that even a  _ half-awake _ Marinette could  _ thoroughly _ enjoy. Ah yes.  _ Delicious.  _ It made her toes  _ curl.  _ She did not mind waking up if it meant  _ that _ voice greeted her. It  _ was _ a fantasy of her’s that came true, after all. Five years and counting of her sleeping to ASMnoiR’s voice just to wake up to it  _ as well… _ Unf. Adrien gave a low, blisteringly sweet chuckle that Marinette could  _ feel _ vibrating in her chest from how familiar it was. It reminded her of Cataclysm’s purring. Dare she say-- both of them felt perfect between her legs.  _ “Good morning, ‘Bug.” _

Every day without fail they were calling each other before Adrien’s busy, rushful day started. Since he was gone for most of the day, at least good morning was acceptable for the two of them. It was easy sometimes to hear the small bits of desperation Adrien had in his voice from being away from home-- from his cat, from his girlfriend-- from his brother, too. Adrien wasn’t fooling anybody with his Agreste stern-ness-- and neither was Felix, now that she had gotten to know him a little bit better. Both were intensely loyal to one another, including to their new-found families.

“Why does opening shift have to be five in the morning?” Marinette sighed, putting her head back onto the pillow. She  _ oofed! _ when Plagg landed on her chest-- a mass of black fur curling up at the top of her ribcage-- and she used her other hand to give him as many pets as he wanted, smoothing out the back of his coat with her fingers. Plagg was so  _ soft. _ “I want to go back to sleep. I have dreams to catch up on!”

She’d been having a nice dream, too. A very, very nice dream-- full of Adrien’s toned arms, warm palms, and alluring lips all over her.  _ Oof.  _ She could even  _ feel _ his ghost hands on her, still, if she closed her eyes for long enough. She shivered at it. Ah, and of course, his collarbones were easily accessible in the dream.  _ God _ how she loved his collarbones. She loved giving him hickeys all over him whenever she could-- she was certain that Adrien had caught on about how much she loved marking him with her teeth. Even now, this deep into their relationship, she was still having dreams like she always had about the most beautiful man in the entire world. She loved it.

_ “What were you dreaming about?” _ His voice was like chocolate syrup in her ear.  _ God. _

“Nothing unusual.” Marinette clipped back. He snorted on the line, as if he didn’t believe her, but she continued, “Nothing unusual at  _ all.” _

_ “Ah, so it was one of ‘those’ dreams, hmmm?”  _ Adrien laughed. She imagined Adrien had rolled onto his back-- he was a side sleeper, of course-- and was staring up at the ceiling. Marinette gave Plagg a better scratch so that she could ignore the fever in her legs starting to form. It was a blessing and a curse that Adrien knew her so intrinsically  _ well. _ That’s what she got for being good friends with Adrien for years. And  _ also _ that’s what she got for dumping her entire livelihood of sexual frustration and wants on Adrien’s internet persona for the past couple of years. Damn her being hormonal!  _ “Thank goodness I didn’t call you when I got back to the hotel yesterday and wake you up, then.” _

Marinette gave a short laugh, tight and wounded. “You know it. You would’ve ruined my  _ entire _ night if you had.”

_ “Your  _ entire _ night?” _ Adrien sounded surprised. Marinette heard a soft  _ wow. “I know-- luckily from personal experience, of course-- you have crazy amount of stamina, but--” _

“I’m kidding,” Marinette laughed. She hadn’t done any of  _ that. _ “I came home and I clunked out the moment I showered and set eyes on my bed.”

Adrien snorted.  _ “Poor Bugababe. You must’ve been really tired.” _

“You have no idea,” she sighed, “I don’t think I’ve ever done that before.”

_ “Go all night, you mean.” _ Adrien snickered. She could  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice.

“No, nothing like that!” Marinette giggled, wiping her bangs out of her eyes. “I promise!”

_ “Are you keeping that a secret?” _ Adrien hummed.

“Keeping  _ what _ a secret?”

_ “How long you went for.” _

“Kitty.”

Adrien mocked a sigh into her ear, but it was too easy to hear the smile in his voice.  _ “Very well, young Lady. Keep your secrets. I’ll figure it out sooner or later once I’m over there.” _

Marinette rolled her eyes to herself, gathering the edge of the blanket to toss over to the empty side of the bed so she could get up. Plagg, aware that it was going to be  _ feeding time _ soon, hopped off from the bed and waited near the closed door for her to open it. Marinette searched the floor for her flip flops-- she  _ hated _ putting her feet to cold floors. Even  _ if _ she was wearing socks to bed. She reached underneath her bed with a hand, searching, holding the phone up to her ear with another. “Did you have any dreams?”

_ “None, actually,” _ Adrien murmured, and Marinette heard the soft patter of him walking to his hotel room’s bathroom. Marinette didn’t know how he did it-- Adrien had no sense of self preservation when it came to cold feet. She shivered as if she had been the one touching the floor.  _ “I slept too little to get actual dreams.” _

Marinette slipped on her shoes, a disappointed look on her face, even though Adrien couldn’t see it. “I’m sorry.”

_ “Don’t be!” _ It was five in the morning and neither of them had gotten enough sleep, yet Adrien was still able to be his usual cheery self. She didn’t deserve such sweetness in the world. Adrien cleared his throat of all the rumblyness, and Marinette heard his voice get slippery with the toothbrush in his mouth.  _ “It’s a normal day for me. Another round of photoshoots-- blah blah-- the day is on repeat. But-- I’ll be home before you know it and then we’ll have the entire weekend to ourselves to do nothing but sleep.” _

And some other things, of course. Marinette couldn’t  _ wait. _ She padded her way over to her bathroom and flicked on the lights, squinting  _ hard _ at the brightness hurting her eyes. She flipped her phone to other ear while reaching for her toothbrush. She tried ignoring how uncomfortable the sight of the lonely green toothbrush next to her red one made her feel-- like she was waiting for something important in her life to return to her. How fitting. She sighed. “I miss you, Kitty.”

_ “I miss you too, Bugaboo.”  _ It would’ve been heartfelt and soft if it wasn’t for the telltale sign of him brushing his teeth still. He sounded like he was trying to swallow something whole. Marinette rolled her eyes to herself, grinning softly at the noise of him pausing his brushing to speak.  _ “Believe me when I say I’m not letting you go the moment I get home.” _

Marinette laughed, shoving her own toothbrush into her mouth. They both brushed at the same time. “Are you going to sweep me off my feet like a princess?”

_ “You mean me as the princess?” _

“Of course!”

_ “I don’t doubt it-- you’d probably be able to pick me up. Your muscles are beautiful.” _

Marinette giggled. “What about if you swept me off my feet like  _ I _ was a princess?”

_ “You know it. The whole shebang. I’ll come over in a shining white horse and everything. The perfect prince for the perfect princess.”  _ Adrien murmured, soft and sweet. Well, didn’t  _ that _ make her feel soft and pliant? It took all of the effort in the world to not starting to tear up. 

“I want that.” Marinette sighed. Then snickered. “Not the horse though. But I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something more in my entire life-- I just  _ love _ you and I miss you.”

_ “I’ll see you soon, ‘Bug.” _ Adrien sighed, turning on his faucet.  _ “Just a couple more days. I love you.” _

“Just a couple more days. I love you, too.”


	7. Sweet Tooth ('Seat Buddies' Prompt Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i'M goInG tO kEeP TryINg To PoSt WHilE ColLeGe TriES tO StOp mE, ThIS ToTAllY iSn'T a bAD iDeA"
> 
> The point is-- I am very late. Oy vey.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, everyone ;w; I really appreciate y'all sticking around while I take on an onslaught of finals and try to write for this fic, oof.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (This is part three of drunk Marinette!)

Marinette all-but stumbled her way into the ice-cream shop after dipping underneath his arm to enter first, a sheepish look on her face as the man on the other side of the counter put down a newspaper. Adrien snorted to himself as Marinette pressed her hands up against the glass, eyes wide and shiny, looking quizzically at the different colors available to her. It was cute, in a way. Marinette looking doe-eyed and silly wasn’t something that he was accustomed to. She had a natural curiosity to her when she was sober-- crinkly eyes showing just how quick-witted she was when she wasn’t in the process of twisting her own tongue to death out of a nervous habit-- but as an emotional  _ drunk, _ Adrien had quickly learned that Marinette was more open about her curiosity about the world.

At least, that’s what he told himself as Marinette stumbled over her words as she attempted to order something to eat.

The ice cream parlor had nowhere to sit-- a hovel in the wall with only a glass display and a register for walking and consuming. Thick neon signs that hummed innocently on the window indicated that the store was open, and a tiny bell on the door rang whenever there was a customer. Adrien was accustomed to stores like this when he used to shop around for his morning coffee before he had met Marinette-- now all he did was get her to make some for him in the mornings, making sure to slip in as much of a tip in the jar as possible before leaving for work for the day. Marinette might not have any need of the money in the tip jar, but Bridgette could have. In the past, at least. Bridgette probably didn’t need any more money than what she was already marrying into. Adrien was pretty certain that his brother Felix had accumulated several hundred million euros in assets, if not possibly already in the billions. He wasn’t too doubtful about that number. Felix had a way with money.

“Hi! Good-- evening!” Marinette waved at the man on the other side of the counter. Adrien spied short, light brown hair on the man-- a heavy-duty apron tied around his waist reminded Adrien just a tad bit of one of the employees he had seen at Marinette’s bakery a couple of weeks ago that she had introduced as  _ cousin Marco-- _ the man who presumably owned the ice cream shop leaned over the counter almost protectively of the food being shown through the glass. He gave Marinette a brief smile-- friendly enough that Marinette who was currently in the process of having shit perception couldn’t tell that he looked a little bit uncomfortable having two very interesting characters in his shop at this time of night. Adrien tried not to grimace.

“Good evening, young lady. Do you know the man behind you?” The man nodded towards him.

Oh. Yeah, that made sense. Marinette was  _ drunk. _ At night. With a questionable man following her around who  _ wasn’t _ drunk. And was significantly taller than her. Who looked nothing like her, so definitely not familial related. Marinette had muscles-- but as a sentient slinky, the muscle definition showing through her skin wouldn’t help her in the slightest in defending herself. And here he was, massively tall against her, not drunk in the  _ slightest--  _ oh  _ god-- _ it definitely looked suspicious-- Adrien understood the severity of it. He scratched the back of his head. “I’m-- it’s fine. I’m trying to get her home... and she wanted ice cream. I’m actually her boyfriend-- actually.”

“No-- no--” Marinette shook her head, and Adrien nearly died on the spot when the man behind the counter looked alarmed. This was going to get nasty, really quick. Maybe it would be best if he put Bridgette on speed dial on his phone-- he was concerned that he wouldn’t even make it two blocks down the road without being stopped by people wondering why he was attempting to take a drunk person to his house. But he couldn’t leave Marinette to go home by herself… he pulled his phone out to make sure Bridgette was on his contact list. “He’s not my  _ boyfriend.” _

“Ma--  _ ‘Bug--” _ Adrien sputtered, nearly dropping his phone onto the floor.

Marinette laughed, eyes crinkling in a delightful smile. She had  _ no _ idea what’d she’d just done, did she? Oh god. Adrien nearly facepalmed to himself. Unbeknown to drunk, oblivious Marinette, the man at the counter was looking extremely suspicious at Adrien. How was he going to fix this? Marinette pressed her hands up against the glass of the ice cream display, humming happily to herself, eyes back onto the food in front of her. They were  _ too _ boyfriend and girlfriend-- what in the  _ world-- _ Adrien bit the back of his cheek in confusion, barely missing Marinette’s happy little smile. “He’s the love of my  _ life.” _

Oh thank god. 

Adrien nearly keeled over just from the impact alone. He locked his phone and pushed it back into his pocket, defeated for the night.

The man behind the counter, however, didn’t seem to be impressed. His eyebrows pinched, and his face turned sower. “How long have you two known each other?”

Adrien shoved both his hands into his front pockets. Maybe it was best if Marinette was the only one who talked-- something told him the man behind the counter wouldn’t believe him even if he was telling the truth. That calculating glare he was getting from the man made him too uncomfortable to even speak up.

Marinette giggled, counting on her fingers haphazardly, blinking slowly in the bright light of the ice cream shop. “We’ve known-- each other for five-- years-- or more.”

Adrien had to stop himself from tacking on a “well, not personally,” at the end of her sentence. It had been probably more than five years since they’d first become mutuals online. His entire life had been massively different five years ago-- it was almost heartwarming to think about all the times Marinette had unknowingly made his life so much easier and happier just because of her videos. But they hadn’t known each other personally only up until a couple of months before. Adrien regretted his shyness every single day when he looks at Marinette and sees what they could have been doing with all of that lost time.  
The man huffed. Turned a bit to look at Adrien with a less-hostile glare, but still brought shivers down his spine. “Why is she drunk?”

“Wine tasting for my brother’s wedding.” Adrien got closer to Marinette, for somewhat of a protection. He wasn’t really sure who was protecting who at this stage. “He’s getting married in a couple of months, and her cousin wanted some help with drinks.”

“I only drank  _ one _ glass, I swear--” Marinette giggled, pointing to the white colored bin in the glass display. She beamed at the man behind the counter, and the man frowned a little more, and Adrien peeked at a little bit of color tinging the man’s ears. Was he embarrassed from Marinette’s smile? Marinette  _ was _ cute, with glassy blue eyes wide because of the intoxication-- he remembered Marinette had told him that people gave tips to those who were cute, which is why Bridgette always went home with the most tip-- but he couldn’t imagine that the man was…. embarrassed to look at Marinette in the eyes. Marinette continued, “Can I get vanilla syrup-- no wait-- no  _ wait-- _ yes that’s correct, vanilla syrup with chocolate syrup please?”

“Vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup.” Adrien nodded in affirmation to the man with a confused face. Adrien oofed when the sentient slinky of his girlfriend backed into him, the back of her head flush against his chest. “You holding on, ‘Bug?”

“I’ll hold onto--  _ anything-- _ for chocolate syrup.” Marinette gave another giggle, humming delightfully to herself, reaching behind her to grab at one of the strings from her backpack. Adrien shook his head at her terrible reference that only made sense if he thought about it less and less, and stopped her from taking off the straps of her backpack.

“I’ll pay for this, it’s okay, Princess.”

“Oh. But-- you-- always pay.” Marinette frowned up at him, and Adrien tried not to fall for those beautiful eyes.

He shrugged, and bit back a laugh when Marinette’s head bumped his chest from how much she was moving around. “What’s ice cream to a rich man?”

She snorted, a beautiful sound, and tipped her head back in a laugh. God he loved the sound of her laughter. “Careful, kitty, you could-- you could attract  _ flies-- _ with that kind of talk.”

He didn’t know what to respond to that, so instead he gave her a laugh.

The man behind the counter accepted Adrien’s card without any aggression, as if he had  _ finally _ accepted the-- truthful-- story. His eyes widened at the name on the card and the dark color of the plastic, and Adrien bit back a groan of the eternity when he realized his mistake that he had pulled out the  _ company _ card. Big, shiny block letters with his last name-- and coincidentally, the company’s name as well-- on the card, Adrien held back a sigh. Of  _ course, _ even the cards in his wallet were black. They were all the same color and he couldn’t tell which one was which. But the ‘Agreste’ letters were obvious and stark white against the card, and it was nearly impossible to miss. Hopefully that wouldn’t cause too much trouble back home by using the card at the wrong place--  _ did this count as a business expense?-- _ but most likely not. He’d just hide behind his brother if anything  _ did _ come up from it. Hopefully he didn’t get a call soon.

And he couldn’t just ask for it back-- the man had looked at the card-- had  _ registered _ who he was-- had seen his name on the card and probably put two and two together that  _ yes, in fact, he was the man with the actual card-- no, it’s not fake-- this is a real black card-- _ and there wasn’t anything that he could do to just keep it quiet. He didn’t enjoy showing off his wealth, as much as him and Marinette enjoyed joking about it. He worked to the bone for the money-- or so he felt-- and he used it to buy the best equipment for his video channel. But he didn’t feel comfortable showing it off.

Adrien nearly ignored Marinette’s wandering hand while he was in the process of scolding himself for giving the wrong card to the man. He almost smacked her hand out of sheer instinct when it reached behind her and hit his belt buckle. He grabbed her wrist, pushed it  _ lightly _ towards her again, a silent fixing of her composure. The man returned the card to him, mute as he reached for the assortments of cups underneath the counter.

“You wanted the large, right?” The man sets down a paper bowl in front of him.

Marinette bobbed her head gleefully, almost plastering herself up against the glass in excitement. “Absolutely-- yeah. Yep. Oh my god yes. Please-- please  _ please.” _

Adrien fixed her wandering hand again, giving her a raise of the brow when she looked behind her and widened her smile to the point where her eyes crinkled just  _ so-- _ and  _ oh-- _ wasn’t it easy to fall in love over and over again with Marinette? Drunk Marinette was a delight to be around, aside from the whole feeling him up. And apparently, drunk Marinette knew how to enjoy life in very simple ways. He didn’t mind her coping a feel here and there-- it was a little weird to have someone without any coordination whatsoever trace over his torso in the way she was doing-- but it felt nice like he was getting pets. Of course, he wasn’t going to let it get sexual-- not with her drunk-- so he brought her hand up to his shoulder when she reached back to his belt buckle, earning a soft laugh when he kissed her palm. Marinette watched with hunger as the paper cup filled with food, and she bit her tongue when the man poured chocolate syrup over it. Bingo. Marinette’s eyes were lighting up like firecrackers.

Marinette thanked him with a grateful nod, taking the cup from his hand and rummaging through their plastic silverware for two spoons, ignoring Adrien as he fumbled for some loose change to put into the tip jar. Adrien thanked the man, managed to support Marinette by the shoulder as she stumbled out from underneath him when he opened the door for her, and nearly choked on the spoon that was forced into his mouth. Marinette burst out laughing at his surprised face. He hummed at the sweetness that flooded in his mouth. “Wow. It tastes really good!”

The street was naturally full of passerbys as they continued walking down the street-- filled with restaurants and the occasional bar. Adrien kept Marinette close with an arm around her shoulder, the hair on his arm getting tickled by the softness of the sheets of her black hair, making sure she didn’t hit anyone as she stumbled. People weren’t as drunk as Marinette, but Adrien saw the slight sway of some people leaving the doors, large bass permeating through the walls and doors as they passed by them. Happy hour, as Felix would call it. Adrien hadn’t gone to one of those in his life time-- none of his coworkers ever seemed to have the time to drink. Maybe he’d be able to go to one soon with Marinette.

“Tastes really  _ good?  _ Kitty, this tastes like  _ heaven..”  _ Marinette rolled her eyes, taking the clump of the century out of the icecream bowl onto her spoon. Adrien watched with wide eyes as she fit all of it into her mouth. Jesus. He knew Marinette could eat large quantities of food-- boy  _ didn’t he know the girl could eat-- _ but cold ice cream didn’t hurt her mouth? Her  _ tongue?  _ As if she was reading his mind, her face pinched sour, and she stopped walking for a brief moment.  _ “That-- was-- a terrible decision-- _ oh but it’s so delicious-- ow but my head.”

He barked out a laugh, maneuvering his arm to take another scoop but struggling to, as Marinette wasn’t paying attention and was moving her hand around while trying to get the brainfreeze out of her. Adrien snickered when he finally got a decent size of a scoop from the bowl. “Take it easy, ‘Bug, no one is going to steal your food.”

“If-- anyone dares take my chocolate syrup…” Marinette paused in thought, and swayed a bit on her feet. Adrien led her to the other side of the sidewalk so that she wouldn’t stumble onto the road accidentally. She pressed close to him, eyes wide looking up at his, chin digging into his side. Her other hand wrapped tightly around his torso, her finger tips smooth against his abs. Adrien tried not to shiver from how nice it felt, and attempted not to yelp when Marinette’s slender fingers copped a feel of his ass. He gave her a silly grin, shimmying so that her hand would go back above the waistline. “If anyone--  _ dares-- _ they’re going to have to answer-- to me.”

He gave her a silly smile, taking a scoop of ice cream from the cup. He had to admit, chocolate syrup really did taste good. All jokes aside, Marinette enjoying ice cream as much as she did was one of the funniest and wholesome things she did. He gave his head a shake, “Mmm. I don’t think you’re going to be able to put up much of a fight right now, Bugababe.”

“Are you  _ kidding?”  _ Marinette snorted, waving her spooned hand around in a grand gesture, and Adrien tried not to laugh as her hand barely missed someone, giving them a sympathetic smile, “I’ll scissor-- kick-- anyone who-- tries!”

“You have no coordination right now.”

“Me?  _ Pffffft.” _ Marinette giggled, missing her mouth by just a fraction a getting ice cream on the corner of her mouth. God, the irony. Adrien’s lips twitched at the sight. “I have wonder--ful-- coordination right now.”

“Oh, really.”

“Yes--  _ really.”  _ She nodded. She brought her hand back to take another scoop, humming excitedly for another bite. Marinette took her time eating, and Adrien was ready to lead her around the corner so that they could get closer to home, when Marinette took a second look at the woman passing them.  _ “Rose?” _

“Marinette?” Adrien gave the woman a onceover. Short cropped blonde hair, with similar crystalline blue eyes as Marinette that he could see even in the dim lamp-posts of the street-- holding large parcels of what Adrien presumed was clothing. The woman beamed in delight and cooed when registering that it was,  _ indeed, _ Marinette-- reminding him of Bridgette’s bursting happiness. Her smile was  _ brilliant. _ “Oh my god, Marinette!”

“I haven’t-- seen you in-- in so  _ long--” _ Marinette gasped, all but smothering the woman into a hug. “I’ve missed-- you-- so  _ much--” _

Rose’s smile was blinding. She made eye contact with him, and the corners of her smile started to falter. Rose curled her shoulders in just enough to look uncomfortable enough to make Adrien pity the conversation starting. “O--oh, is this-- uhm-- is this someone you know?”

Marinette gave a wide nod, missing the obvious discomfort, and Adrien straightened out his shoulders to give the best friendly impression he could without accidentally scaring her off. “He’s my boyfriend! His name is-- Adrien. Adrien-- this-- her name is  _ Rose-- _ graduated with me.”

All at once, Rose’s posture changed, back to where it had started in the beginning.

“Oh! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adrien!” Rose nodded feverently, bobbing her head along to Marinette’s words. She gave a brief look down to her bags in her hands. “I’m sorry I can’t give you a formal hello. My hands are full…”

“Nice to--  _ ‘Bug stop moving the ice cream I want a bite-- _ meet you too, Rose!” Adrien attempted to maintain eye contact, but broke it when Marinette moved the ice cream cup closer to him for him to eat out of. He took a scoop so that she wouldn’t complain.

Rose giggled, taking a step closer to them, and the light glinted off the hairclips in her short hair. Adrien spotted an array of little butterflies shone right above her bangs, and a row of cute little bug jewelry all around the top of her neck. “How long have you two been dating for?”

Marinette stalled a bit, giving Adrien time enough to answer. He reached with his spoon into the cup again, humming around his spoon. “We’ve been dating for a couple of months now.”

“A long time!” Marinette completed. “It feels like  _ years.” _

Rose’s laughter was infectious in Marinette, who took a long time to stop laughing in her intoxicated state. Her small frame shook, just like a slinky, into Adrien’s side-- her left temple just next to his chest. Rose looked bittersweet at the two of them-- and Adrien no longer felt scrutinized. “I’m so glad you’re dating again, Marinette. I’m really happy for you.”

Adrien didn’t know what that meant.

“He’s-- the love of my life,” Marinette nodded sagely, scooping another spoonful into her mouth. She groaned in ecstacy. “And I’m-- very drunk.”

“So you  _ are _ drunk?” Adrien challenged her.

“No.” Marinette backtracked, “Just a-- maybe. Just a-- little.”

“A little.”

Marinette’s eyes swiveled to Rose, “I had-- a  _ glass _ to drink tonight.”

“Wine tasting.” Adrien attempted to explain as Marinette hopped on a foot to itch her calve, and Adrien attempted to steady her with a shaky arm. He talked over her as she complained to herself at how itchy she felt. “Helping out with wedding planning. She had too much wine. I’m trying to make sure that she doesn’t fall over and die.”

“Wine testing for Bridgette’s wedding? Oh how exciting! I can’t wait to go-- I love sampling to see what people offer. One day it’ll be my turn to invite you to it!” Rose sighed, a peaceful look on her face. Adrien spied an engagement ring on her hand as she rubbed at her eyes, shiny glassy eyes reflecting light. “Are you taking Marinette home, Adrien?”

“I’m trying to,” Adrien took this opportunity to bring Marinette closer to him, her warmthness seeping into the side of his jeans. “We got distracted by ice cream though.”

Rose giggled, and patted Marinette on the arm, Marinette humming happily. “It’s good to see that you haven’t changed a bit, Marinette. I have to go now before Juleka gets worried-- definitely call me so that we can meet up and talk some more, Marinette! We’ve really missed you a lot. Bring Adrien along, too! We’d love to get to know you better, Adrien!”

“Of course,” Marinette nodded to the point where Adrien was concerned her head would pop off and roll.

“Bye, Adrien! Bye, Marinette! Please get home safely!”

“You too, Rose,” Adrien nodded back to her. Marinette cooed as Rose left. Marinette quarter turned to Adrien-- a soft grin on her intoxicated, beautiful face-- scooping the last of the food into her spoon and bringing it up to his lips.

“Eat it.” Marinette spoke softly, a silly smile on her face. Adrien tried not to choke on how pretty she was, moving his head so he can put the spoon in his mouth. She snorted-- beautiful sound-- when they got close enough to a trash can and he put the cup in the trash and had to somewhat fight her over the remaining spoon to throw it away. She pressed a sloppy kiss to his arm, and Adrien fought with himself to not shiver at the feeling.

“How you feeling, ‘Bug?”

“Just a little bit better,” Marinette buried her face into his side.  _ Warm. _

“Let’s get inside then, you’ll feel better when you’re done being drunk.”

Marinette murmured half a reply into his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hopefully/ I'll be back very very soon. I wanted to only publish this chapter when I was certain I could finish the next one soon so that there wouldn't be such a large gap between the next two chapters!
> 
> So I will see you this week! Preferably tomorrow! Here's hoping I'm correct!
> 
> Again, thanks for your patience-- I really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing my very goodest best to be posting once a day for this! So keep on the lookout for the next chapter!
> 
> Here is my [tumblr!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join a [Miraculous Discord](https://discord.gg/hmjU2jE) I'm a part of! We're pretty active! We talk a lot about horses and how much we love and care about each other, so come join our family! We'd love to have you here!! If you enjoy an active discord and want to be apart of a community, this one is definitely one for you!!
> 
> Love you lots!
> 
> FragileIzy


End file.
